


One Day

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Especially after The Day The World Went Away, F/F, POV Root (Person of Interest)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: One day, they’ll have a good day.One day, Shaw will realize she’s not in a simulation anymore.One day, she won’t wake up on the floor.One day, they’ll kill Samaritan and they’ll finally be free.





	One Day

Root yelped as she hit the hardwood floor. Again.

Every night since Shaw’s return had been the same. Shaw would thrash and scream in her sleep. Root would hold her in an attempt at comfort but as soon as she touched Shaw the smaller woman would react and violently shove her away.

It wasn’t Shaw’s fault, of course, but it hurt Root that she could even touch Shaw anymore. Sometimes Shaw would startle awake and see Root on the floor. That hurt even more.

It wasn’t any better during the day. Shaw would turn violent when someone so much as brushed against her. She was constantly on high alert, looking over her shoulder and jumping at sudden noises. Root was exhausted from having to watch not only Shaw, but also their surroundings for things that could set Shaw off.

She knew this wouldn’t be easy, nothing with Shaw ever was. Looking at the woman lying in her bed, Root sighed. She’d given up everything for Shaw, even defied the Machine, the one thing she never thought she’d do. Before she met Shaw, the Machine had been everything, the sun, the moon. But Shaw was like the air itself, the days without her made Root feel like she was suffocating, like nothing was worth doing anymore.

Gingerly picking herself up, she climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over herself. Beside her, Shaw had fallen back into a fitful sleep.

“Goodnight, sweetie.” Root whispered softly.

One day, they’ll have a good day.

One day, Shaw will realize she’s not in a simulation anymore.

One day, she won’t wake up on the floor.

One day, they’ll kill Samaritan and they’ll finally be free.

She just has to hold on till then.


End file.
